Le dernier jeu
by Lilou0803
Summary: Attention spoiler film2 "a game of shadows" - Une partie d'échecs grandeur nature - Holmes en proie à ses émotions - "The game is afoot!"


**Disclaimer**** : **les personnages et l'univers de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Le film à Guy Ritchie.

**Spoiler**** :** Film 2 : « A game of shadows »

* * *

><p><strong>Le dernier jeu<strong>

**...**

Le vide…

D'abord, un éblouissement, tel l'éclair aveuglant d'une ampoule de magnésium, puis le noir absolu, et le silence, comme une enveloppe de coton, bruits de plus en plus lointains, comme assourdis par une distance défiant toute notion humaine. Ce devait être ce qui devait se rapprocher le plus du vide intersidéral, du néant. Dans cet état second, plus rien ne semblait être capable de pouvoir l'atteindre encore, il flottait, délivré de toute sensation, le brasier et l'océan de glace qui l'avaient tour à tour consumé puis pétrifié avaient disparu. Hélas, cela n'avait duré que l'instant d'un battement de paupières, et peu à peu ses sens avaient recommencé à fonctionner, l'obscurité s'était dispersée, le bourdonnement s'était fait voix et la douleur avait jailli, fulgurante.

—Alors, êtes-vous sur de vouloir jouer cette partie Holmes ?

Le vide, le néant. Comme il aurait fait bon y retourner, là, maintenant !

Un demi-sourire flottant sur les lèvres, le visage empreint d'une expression d'ignoble satisfaction, Moriarty avait amputé le jeu de la reine noire, qu'il retournait maintenant lentement entre ses doigts. Tétanisé, le regard trop brillant, Holmes employait toute la force de sa volonté à tenter tant bien que mal de réprimer le picotement de ses paupières et le tremblement spasmodique de ses mains.

Il avait commencé à mourir lorsqu'il avait progressivement compris ce que le Professeur énonçait, d'une voix calme et posée, comme s'il s'était adressé à un amphithéâtre d'étudiants attentifs. Il était mort au moment où il avait jeté sur l'échiquier le mouchoir brodé maculé de sang. Il avait distinctement senti son cœur cesser de battre, puis exploser en mille morceaux, criblant sa poitrine d'autant d'éclats acérés, sa respiration s'était arrêtée et un froid mortel avait envahi son âme et son corps.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre, en plus, de lui donner la satisfaction de lui montrer toute l'étendue des dégâts qu'il venait de provoquer en lui. Il avait serré les mâchoires, il avait concentré toute sa volonté à ne pas tressaillir, il avait réussi à rester debout malgré le néant.

A ce moment précis, il avait su exactement ce qu'il devait faire, il ne pouvait pas prendre le moindre risque d'échouer, il avait l'obligation de gagner, quel qu'en puisse être le prix, et le prix, il le connaissait déjà. Dans un effort surhumain pour se contrôler, il avait réussi à ravaler la boule qui bloquait sa gorge et à répondre d'une une voix presque normale.

—Vous la perdrez, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Non, il n'avait pas le moindre doute, il avait ramassé le mouchoir sur la table, et se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque Moriarty avait décoché sa dernière flèche. La partie était engagée, et l'attaque était sournoise, il allait devoir jouer serré.

**…**

Debout contre le bastingage, les yeux voilés perdus sur un horizon qu'il ne voyait pas, il revivait cette scène pour la centième, ou peut-être la millième fois.

Un regard avait suffit. Watson connaissait le monogramme et il était assez intelligent pour avoir déduit ce qu'il fallait des taches de sang. Et si cela n'avait pas été suffisant, l'expression de Holmes juste avant qu'il ne lui arrache le mouchoir des mains aurait, elle, été assez éloquente.

La caresse du carré de fine batiste sur son visage ne serait jamais aussi douce que le souvenir de celle de ses lèvres. Son dernier baiser n'avait été qu'effleurement, tentative de diversion, mais il en sentirait à jamais la brûlure sur sa bouche. Depuis des années, c'était un jeu entre eux, fait de séparations et de retrouvailles, jeu du chat et de la souris, entre désirs inassouvis et moments de passion torride, il ne s'était donc pas autrement inquiété de son absence au rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait fixé, croyant à un nouveau caprice. Elle voulait se faire désirer, soit ! Il dinerait seul, il était certain qu'il ne tarderait pas à la revoir. Mais il ne l'avait jamais revue.

Le mouchoir conservait encore les effluves du parfum de celle qui l'avait porté. En fermant les yeux, il aurait presque pu sentir la chaleur de sa peau, aux endroits secrets où elle le posait en touches légères, piste ténue dont il aimait à découvrir la trace, à la racine de ses cheveux, le long de son cou, au creux de ses seins… Une rugosité soudaine contre sa joue le ramena brutalement à la réalité des larges tâches brunâtres qui maculaient le tissu. Un coup de vent fit voler ses cheveux, et lui envoya un nuage d'embruns au visage, irritant ses yeux et parsemant ses joues de gouttes salées, il resserra sa main sur l'étoffe légère, la pressant contre son visage, s'emplissant une dernière fois les narines de son odeur sucrée en essuyant au passage les perles salées qui glissaient sur ses joues, avant de baisser les bras et de l'enrouler autour de ses doigts, ne pouvant se résoudre à accomplir le dernier geste. Il tourna un instant vers Watson un regard qui contenait une confirmation mais aussi une supplique muette, puis se retourna vers le large. Après une dernière hésitation, il ouvrit les doigts, laissant s'échapper le carré de tissu qui s'envola en tourbillonnant tel un oiseau blanc au dessus des vagues. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose doucement sur les flots, surnageant un moment avant de sombrer lentement et de disparaître dans les profondeurs.

Le poids de la culpabilité s'était ajouté à la douleur qui vrillait sa poitrine et qui ne le quittait plus, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était morte, à cause de lui que John et Mary avaient bien failli subir le même sort, et rien, pas même sa mort, ne pourrait jamais racheter cela. Le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, il le vivrait désormais en enfer, mais il savait maintenant que son destin était irrémédiablement lié à celui du monstre. Il en avait fait le serment en libérant l'étoffe légère : il ne mourrait pas seul.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.<strong>_


End file.
